Con Te Partirò
by peace4people
Summary: A one-shot where Garcia reveals something from her past and explains her feelings to Morgan and vice-versa. Short, sweet and simple.


**A/N: Short and sweet, I hope you like it. : )**

* * *

_In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away_

- Shing Xiong

Morgan walked down the hall with a coffee in each hand. One had just a dash of sugar; the other was made exactly how she liked it: three Splendas and just a drop of skim milk. Derek bent down and used his elbow to open the door to Penelope Garcia's office.

"You heard didn't you?" she asked using a tissue to wipe off the makeup that was running down her cheeks. Morgan nodded placing the scolding drink next to her on the desk. "I know it's stupid that I'm crying over him but it just sucks, you know?" Morgan nodded. He let her finish her silent sobs before talking.

"Can I help?" he asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Garcia looked up, gratefully smiling at his kindness.

"No, and I highly doubt you understand what I'm going through right now. Kevin was my one shot at an actual relationship, but apparently I'm not good enough for him. It's like high school all over again. The pretty girls get the guys like you and I'm stuck at home by myself with a gallon of Chunky-Monkey ice-cream on prom." She played with the cup in front of her but didn't feel like drinking its contents.

"Baby Girl, I know you think I'm some hunk who gets every girl he wants but that's all I am. That's the only way women see me. Just once I would like a girl to look at me and say: Hey, I like who you are, not what you look like." Morgan sat speaking his inner most feelings.

"Really?" Garcia asked growing intrigued.

"Yes, really. Would I lie to my favorite girl?" he asked flashing her his charismatic smile. She felt her heart speed up.

"I guess not." She said feeling herself unintentionally smile; she couldn't control it around him. Everything he said made her smile.

"Did you really not go to prom?" Morgan asked his curiosity growing.

"Nope. It's a pretty horrific stories, I haven't actually told anyone." He didn't say anything, wondering if his silence would prompt her to share everything; the way Reid told him about the torment he suffered in high school, "Junior year I was asked out by Rodney Shirley, the most popular senior in the entire school. I was so excited that I didn't even think how suspicious it was. I just kept thinking: Rodney Shirley wants to go out with me, overweight, nerdy, me. Well, on the night of prom I did my hair and make-up, put on my dress and waited for Rodney to pick me up. But I stood for three hours outside waiting, just waiting there like some stupid fool. Prom was over by the time I finally realized I had been tricked; on my way back into the house Rodney and all of his friends drove by in his Mustang convertible and laughed at me. So when senior year rolled around I decided I didn't want anything to do with prom so I told my friends I was sick and just stayed home the entire night."

"I had no idea." Morgan said feeling himself growing very angry and defensive.

"It's not something I usually advertise. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." She quickly turned around and started typing on her keyboard. Morgan could tell she was crying.

"Sweetness, those boys were stupid, what they did was unforgivable and if I knew where Rodney Shirley lived I promise you he would have a black eye by morning," she didn't turn around but Morgan could hear her let out a faint laugh, "But I promise you, Garcia, you are a special person and are beautiful in every single way imaginable and one day a guy will have the courage to tell you how much you mean to him and he will stick by your side forever."

"Those are sweet words but it's never going to happen. I'm like a breed of human that just isn't supposed to have someone to love." She sighed finally turning around to face him. The new mascara stained tears confirmed that she had been crying.

"And what if I told you that I loved you?" he asked quickly.

"I know you love me but that's not the problem. I need someone who wants to be in a romantic relationship with me." She said softly and folded her hands on her lap.

"And what if I said I wanted to be in a romantic relationship with you?" he asked.

"Derek, what are you trying to say?" Penelope could hear her heart thumping against the wall of her chest. _Pit-Pat-Pit-Pat_.

"Do you know what ___Con Te Partirò_ is?" Morgan asked and watched as Garcia nodded.

"It's an Italian song." She answered.

"The title roughly translates into 'I'll leave with you,' and is about a couple beginning a new life together. They translated the English title into _A_ _Time_ _to_ _Say_ _Goodbye_ so everyone assumes that it's about a couple breaking up but it's the exact opposite. The goodbye doesn't refer to their parting, it's about saying goodbye to past relationships and moving on. It's about loving a person so much you would just go anywhere to be with them and do anything with them. When you're with that special person anything is possible. He sings about how a room with windows bears no light when she's not in it; how when they're together they can travel to new worlds on seas that no longer exist, he tells her that she is his moon and his sun and a piece of her will always be with him.

"For years I have fooled around and dated other women, I thought a couple of them might be 'the one,' but then I would come into your office or call you on the phone and I would always realize that _they_ were never the girl who made me the happiest, you are." He grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his, "This might be stupid but when I hear your voice on the other end of the phone I feel myself relax, I'm safe with you. I can be looking into the eyes of danger but when you begin to talk I know everything will work out. I've never had the courage to tell you before and I didn't want to burden you when I saw how happy Kevin made you but I've felt this way since the day we met and..."

"I love you." She said cutting him off and grabbing the sides of his face. She pulled his head towards her and let her lips do the rest of the talking.

_Con te partiro, su navi per mari - I'll go with you, on ships across seas._

_-_Lucio Quarantotto

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed it; I certainly had fun writing it. Please review if you get a chance, it means a lot to the writers of these stories to get your feedback on their work. : ) I promise you it makes our day. : )**


End file.
